


What if?

by Kyveli



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyveli/pseuds/Kyveli
Summary: What if Vader sensed that Leia was his daughter when she was aboard the Death Star?
Relationships: Chelli Lona Aphra/Darth Vader, Leia Organa & Darth Vader, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	What if?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Star Wars universe.

“And now, your Highness, we will discuss the location of the Rebel base.”, Darth Vader, the dark lord of the Sith hissed menacingly at Princess Leia Organa, as he strode into her cell, two guards and an interrogation droid following him. Leia stood up and lifted her chin in defiance at Vader.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Lord Vader. This is outrageous, my father will hear about this and you will have to explain to the Emperor himself why you mistreated the only child and heir of his closest supporter.”, she glared at the Sith.

“It is very amusing that you still insist upon playing the innocent victim when it was your ship that flew out of that Mon Calamari cruiser after the Death Star plans were beamed there from Scarif. I was there, remember? I killed all your Rebel fighters; I saw your ship tearing itself out of the cruiser's Hangar Bay and flying away. Stop this charade, child, and tell me the truth. You will be returned to your parents unharmed and you will keep the seat on the senate. Spare your self the indignity of being subjected to torture at such a young age.”, Vader urger the young girl who bared a disturbing resemblance to his late wife. In fact, he could swear that they were twins, even her hairstyle was remarkably similar to the one Padme favored most of the time.

‘Perhaps I should attempt to read her mind before I let the droid have its way with her. Those sadistic little fuckers are crueler than the Emperor himself, and Force knows, I’d rather be out there fighting armed soldiers than hurting little girls’, he decided and used the Force to touch her mind. Only to hit a steel door. He tried again. Same effect. He probed deeper. The Force pushed back. Not his, her’s.

‘She’s a Force-sensitive and a powerful one too’, he used the Force to determine her nature. The answer came like a kick to the stomach.

“MINE!”

‘Impossible, mine? How could she be mine, when my child was never born.’, He probed again, same answer, her Force signature was almost identical to his. There was only one explanation. Leia Organa was his daughter, which meant that Padme lived long enough to give birth. Despite trusting the Force completely, he required more confirmation. A DNA test. He turned to the guards and the droid.

“Leave us, I will handle the interrogation myself. She is so frightened, that she will willingly tell me everything in a manner of minutes. As a matter of fact, she will probably feint out of fright soon. Send in the medical droid on your way out.”, he ordered them.

“I’m not scared of you. Don’t treat me like a frightened damsel in distress. My father had me trained in several different combat techniques and I’ve been leading relief missions to battle-scarred worlds since the age of twelve. I’ve seen more death and destruction than most of the Stormtroopers aboard this monstrosity and I can definitely shoot better than them.”, Leia hissed at Vader as the guards and the droid left the cell, allowing the medical droid to enter.

“Everyone can shoot better than the Stormtroopers, Princess. That’s nothing to be proud of and be boasting about.”, Vader lamented as he leaned down and pooled a single strand of her long brown hair.

“Ouch! Why the kriff did you do that? Is this a new kind of torture? You try to get information out of me, by pulling my hair?”, Leia was confused as Vader gave the strand to the droid.

“Language, Princess. You are the Heir apparent of Alderaan. Act as such.”, he scolded.

“Droid run a DNA test on this strand. I need the names of this girl’s parents.”, the droid inserted the strand in one of its slots, and several seconds later he had his answer.

“Processing… Analysis complete. Mother’s name: Padme Amidala - Nabiri. Father’s name: Anakin Skywalker. Exact age: Nineteen years, two months, five days, twelve hours, forty minutes, thirty seconds.”, Vader had to sit down on the bunk, next to Leia who gasped at the revelation of her real ancestry.

“Wow, I knew I was adopted, but my parents never told me who my real parents were. They said that my Father found me at an orphanage in Naboo, a day after my birth with no papers and no way to discover who my parents were.”, she half sobbed.

“Then we were both lied to, my child”, Vader sighed.

“Both? Why would you be lied to and what does my real ancestry has to do with you, Vader?”, Leia turned and glared at him.

“Because I am your father.”, Vader whispered and waited for the storm to be unleashed. No child in her right mind would want him as a father, he was no fool he knew that.

“What? How? The Droid said that Anakin Skywalker is my father. I read about him. He was a Jedi Knight and General during the Clone Wars. The Hero with no fear, The Poster boy of the Republic. What does he have to do with you?”, She hissed, standing up.

“I am, no, I was Anakin Skywalker.”, Vader confessed to his daughter his greatest secret.

“That’s impossible. By all accounts, Anakin Skywalker was an honorable, kind, and caring individual, who enjoyed the loyalty and unwavering respect of his troops, the love of his friends, and the admiration of his peers. I heard from those who have known him that he was the most kindest and loyal person they have ever known. How can you, a Sith, be that person?”, she sat down, leaning at the wall, not able to process everything anymore.

“I was lied to, my child. I was young and naïve, and Palpatine took advantage of that. I see it now. My fear of losing your Mother, like I lost your Grandmother drove me to the dark side and made me its servant. I cannot confront the Emperor now, not when you haven’t been trained in the ways of the Force yet. I may be powerful, but I am not as powerful as I was before my accident and I can’t defeat him on my own. But with your help, I might. You need to escape. If the Emperor discovers that you are alive, he will want to make you his new Sith apprentice by killing me. Do you want to become a Sith?”, he asked his daughter.

“Absolutely not!”, she vehemently stated.

“I surmised as much. If you won’t join him, he will torture you to death. You must escape this monstrosity, yes, I see this as an abomination as well. It’s a waste of resources and manpower and will cause more systems to leave the Empire. It’s more trouble than it’s worth. But I digress, we need a plan. Something believable enough for Tarkin and the Emperor to not suspect me. I need to remain here to keep appearances until the time is right. Do you want to overthrow the Emperor, my child?”, he asked.

“Not if it means that you will take his place and continue the path he carved.”, Leia raised an eyebrow.

“I won’t. For one, I will not dissolve the senate like he is planning to do as soon as Tarkin tests the Death Star. He is also planning on destroying a planet and will not listen to my protests. I will dismantle it and use the material to rebuild the cities that have been destroyed by this war. And I will abolish slavery, everywhere, even at the Outer Rim worlds. We can discuss the details at a later date. Now you need to escape and find a Togruta female called Ahsoka Tano. She was my apprentice before she abandoned the Jedi, and I taught her everything I know. She will help you. I know she’s alive, I can feel her. I want to train you myself, but that’s impossible at the moment. We are both closely watched, you need to disappear, and I need to remain here, for now. But I will come and find you to complete your training. I will give you a comlink with a secure channel and we can talk when you are safe. Do you believe that your Rebel friends will come to your rescue?”.

“I can’t be sure, but knowing them, most will be bold enough to try.”, Leia sighed.

“Good, when they do I will assist them as much as I can, to find you and take you off the station. I will blame your escape on the ineptness of the crew. And the large majority of them are grossly incompetent, from the lowest crewman to the highest-ranking general. I’ll go now and tell them that I am close to breaking you and further mind probes at the moment will prove fatal. You will need a day to recover my mind invasion.”, He stood up, patted her shoulder, and left the cell, leaving Leia to ponder on the new development.


End file.
